Secrets and Exchanges
by Kstarrox
Summary: The Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys are going on an exchange to The Calloway Academy for Young Women, but it's a school for assassins and they are forces to be reckoned with. There will be danger, secrets, and a whole lot of drama!
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

I'm just having a normal day. Well, normal for a spy. I just got done with COW and now I'm walking to my favorite class, Cove Ops, with my best friends Liz, Macey, and Bex. Today, Mr. Solomon is giving an announcement about something. "So girls, what do you think the announcement is about?" I ask and they shrug.

"Maybe it's about a big assignment." Bex offers and Macey fixes her lip gloss. I don't know why she does it. Her lips are always perfect. She's huge fashionista and could be a model if she wanted.

"Or he could be leaving?" Macey says and we look at her. "What? It's a possibility. Maybe not likely, but it's possible."

"We'll figure out when we get there." I say and we get through the security to get there. We walk in and see 8 Blackthorne boys sitting in the back including Zach. He looks up and nods to me with a smirk. Zach and I are kinda weird. We're not officially dating, but we're like a couple. I really like him, but I get confused if he likes me back. The girls and I sit down and Mr. Solomon calls the class to order.

"Okay students, you're probably wondering about my announcement. Well, you should be. It's very important. This class is going on an exchange. Yes, all of you. We're going to California." He says. I wonder what school is in California.

"Um, Mr. Solomon? What school are we going to?" Tina asks.

"We're going to The Calloway Academy for Young Women. Their motto is 'Perfectionem tendere' which is Latin for 'Strive for Perfection'. Their cover is a finishing school and they accept all girls from any family. Most importantly, it's a school for assassins. We'll be leaving in 1 hour which exactly at the back gates. Be early. Anyone who's late won't be coming. Now, please return to your dorms and pack a bag for 3 weeks. Class is dismissed." Everyone walks out except for Zach who stays back with Mr. Solomon. He looks a little angry and sad.

"So, we're going to an assassin's school in California. Never thought I'd do that." Liz says while stumbling on her shoelaces.

"I know right. Luckily, it's all girls. We won't have to be at one with a bunch of cocky and sexist boys like most of the boys at Blackthorne." I say and they laugh. "Come on, we have bags to pack."

* * *

57 minutes later

* * *

We're boarding the plane and everyone is present. Zach still looks sad and I walk over to him. "Hey Zach, what's up?' I say and he looks up.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, I'm great. Did you miss me?" He responds with the smirk we love to hate.

"No, I actually didn't. I was wondering if anything was wrong."

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I'm just excited for going to Cali. No worries, Cammie." I give him one last look and then I leave. I sit next to Bex and she passes me some peanut M'Ms. Now, what to do for 5 hours. Well, I choose to read a book, drool on Bex's shoulder, and listen to Macey rant on about the latest fashion trends. 3 hours into the flight Mr. Solomon gives us our room assignments. The boys are staying in a separate building away from the girl dorms and the girls are rooming with the students at Calloway. Bex, Liz, Macey and I are staying with 2 girls named Emma Frost and Rosetta Stone who goes by Rose. After 2 hours, we finally get there. If Gallagher is a castle, Calloway is a kingdom. It's beautiful and looks like castle from Disney. We land and a woman and two girls greet us.

"Hello Maria. How are you today?" Mr. Solomon says and the woman smiles.

"Excellent Joseph." She says and the girls next to her smile. One has long brown hair, brown eyes, olive skin, and is about 5'8. The one next to her has long bright orange hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and is about 5'1 at the most.

"Well, look at you, Emmy. You've gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw you." Mr. Solomon hugs the brunette and she doesn't hug back. "I forgot. You're not in favor of physical contact or human emotions."

She smirks and says, "Nice to see you too, Mr. Solomon."

"Welcome students to The Calloway Academy for Young Women. My name is Headmistress Frost. We hope you have a pleasant time here. These are two of our Juniors. Ladies please introduce yourselves." Headmistress Frost says with such elegance.

"My name is Emma Frost and my name is Rose Stone." The two girls greet. So, I guess Emma is the daughter of the Headmistress just like me. They have perfect postures and smiles. I bet they have perfect manners. They would make Ms. Dabney proud. "Please join us to our assembly." We follow them inside and it looks like our school except more classy and many more swords and guns in glasses. We walk into the cafeteria and it looks like a medieval type dinning room. The girls sit down and Headmistress Frost calls them to order and we introduce ourselves. Once Zach gets up, Emma just glares at him. He glares right back and she rolls her eyes. I wonder what's going on between them and how they know each other.

"Well ladies, please welcome these students with open arms and let's have a wonderful day." Mrs. Frost concludes and she leads us to a group of girls. "Gentlemen, please follow Mr. Solomon to your dorms and ladies these are your roommates and they'll lead you to where you'll be staying."

Emma and Rose meet the girls and I and Emma says, "Follow us. You'll have a great time Calloway."

* * *

**I'm super excited about this series! I've wanted to write it for a while. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave questions and suggestions in a review or pm me! See you later Part Peeps!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie's POV

When we walk into the room, it's like 2 completely different rooms combined. One is has sketches of outfits, fabrics, and a sewing machine. The other side is full of swords and knives, and sporty things. Also, a boy is on the bottom bunk which is really confusing. "Hey ladies, I thought Emma was alone." He says and Emma grabs him by the ear.

"Adam, why are you here?" She says and he smiles.

"I wanted to see my loving girlfriend, but she's not very loving today." Oh, so Adam is her boyfriend. Good to know.

"I told you 3 times not to come today, but you come anyway. Get out!" She says and he whimpers.

"Can I have a kiss first?" He asks and there's a knock on the door.

"Adam, hide." She opens the door and Grant and Zach come in. "Goode, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I didn't come to see you. I came to give my girlfriend her purse." Zach walks over to me and hands me my purse. I'm his girlfriend! Eeeeek!

"Well, my boyfriend came to kiss me. Come on, Adam." Adam walks over and kisses her.

"You're dating? I can't believe your overprotective parents let you have a boyfriend and let you date Campbell." Zach says and she smirks.

"Well, at least I'm not dating that. Look at her, she's plainer than vanilla yogurt. Is the best you could do after we broke up or were you just desperate?"

"Hey, I am not plain!" I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Cammie, don't listen to her. She's just jealous that I'm better than her." Zach says and she laughs.

"You're better than me? I'm better than you, but we'll see at the mats tomorrow. You better bring your A-game because I'm gonna take you down! So, just leave before I do things I won't regret. Bye." She pushes them out the door and opens it again to say, "Grant, your hair is awesome. Keep it up." Then, slams the door. She grabs some gloves and then leaves.

"She gonna blow off some steam in the gym. She's pretty mad." Rose says to us. "You can put your stuff over there. You'll be sleeping in those bunk beds." We move over to them and out our stuff away.

"What happened between Zach and Emma?" Bex asks and Rose sighs.

"I don't know for sure, but they had an argument and we're never the same. They we're best friends ever since they wore diapers. After a while, they started dating. Then, they had a huge argument and were never the same." She says and starts folding fabric.

"I feel sorry for Emma. Zach's a great fighter." Liz says and she smiles.

"I'd feel sorry for Zach. Emma hates losing and is an amazing fighter. We'll, just see who wins."

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

We're walking down to P.E. and can I just say, they have the cutest uniforms. I feel like a Japanese school girl. I wish Gallagher had these. The breakfast is delicious and the seats are like thrones. They're so comfy. The P.E. uniforms are blue tank tops with the school logo, which is 2 swords with snakes wrapped around them on a shield, and blue shorts.

Emma cooled off from yesterday and came back at like 11. I guess she was really mad because she missed dinner. Macey and Rose really connected over their love of fashion. Bex admired Emma's knife collection and Liz read some books. I went searching for secret passageways and found none, but I'll find at least one.

The girls and I walk into the gym and it's stone, but there are windows that bring light. You have sparring mats, punching bags, balance beams, and a rock climbing wall. One punching bag looks like someone bulldozed it. That was probably Emma. Emma and Rose introduce us to a woman named Mrs. Clarkson. She's been at Calloway for 8 years and is an alumni. Mr. Solomon and the boys walk in from behind her and we smiles. "Welcome, how about one of your students fights against one of my students?" She saye and Mr. Solomon smiles.

"That's a great idea. Girl vs girl or mixed gender?" He asks and she smirks.

"Just send your best student."

"Well then, I'll choose Zach." He says with a smirk.

"Great, Emma are you ready to fight today?" Mrs. Clarkson asks and Emma smiles.

"Yes, ma'am." Emma says and she smiles at Zach.

"Okay, you two. Step on to the mat. Emma, please don't permanently damage or kill our guest. Please don't let this be 7th grade again. That was awful." They step on and get ready. A whistle blows and Zach throws the first punch. She dodges and grabs his arm. She punches his face and he knees her gut. "I thought I said no 7th grade."

"Sorry." They both said and continue fighting.

"What happened in 7th grade?" I ask Rose and she shrugs.

"It was pretty bloody and they both were in comas." She responds and my eyes goes wide.

"Oh." I say and keep watching this fight. Zach gets her in a chockhold and they stop for seconds. In a flash, Emma gets out of the hold and roundhouse kicks him in to the temple. He falls and he looks unconscious. Emma runs out the door and I run to Zach. I check his pulse and he's still alive. He's just unconscious.

"I knew this would haopen if they fought. I just thought Emma would be on the ground. I'll take him to the infirmary. Please continue with your day." Mr. Solomon says and puts Zach in a wheelchair.

"Mrs. Clarkson, should I go find Emma?" Rose asks and she shakes her head.

"I think it would be best if Mr. Solomon talked to her. It's his territory. Anyway, who like to spar next?" I wonder what happened on the mat. Why would Mr. Solomon need to talk to Emma? So many questions!

* * *

** I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please leave questions and suggestions in a review or pm me! See you later Party Peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

Joe's POV

I'm so glad I didn't have to carry Zach. It's hard enough just pushing him. Emma really knocked him out. Well, what do you expect? She is my niece. At least her parents and I think she's my niece, but that's a complicated story that Emma will hopefully never know. I finally get to the infirmary and drop Zach off. Nurse Allison takes him and lays him down. "I'll take care of him for you." She says and I leave.

If I were a angry female teenaged assassin, where would I go to cool off? I'm pretty much getting nowhere with this search until I hear a muffled sob coming from under the floor. I pull War and Peace and step on a certain green tile and the a secret passageway opens. I walk down and see Emma crying in a ball. I sit next to her and say, "How are you, Emmy?" She doesn't say anything, so I just sit there next to her.

After a couple more minutes, she talks, "I'm fine."

"Emma, you and I both know you're not okay. So, what's really going on?" I ask and she sighs. "Come on Emmy, tell your Uncle Joey what's wrong." I pull her into my lap and she starts crying again. "There there, tell me what's wrong." I comfort her and she calms down.

"While we were fighting, Zach said that he was going to win and I said no way. Then he said that when he wins my parents will just toss me away because I'm a robot and no one wants a broken robot that can't win." Emma says and looks away. That's weird. It used to be a joke between them about Emma being a robot, but now it's not.

"Emma, you're not a robot and you know that. Don't let it get to you." I say and she punches me.

"I know I'm not a robot Uncle Joey. I'm not stupid."

"Then, why let it get to you?"

"I just don't like being called it. Okay?"

"I don't believe you. Now, tell the truth."

"You're not my dad. I don't have to listen to you." Hopefully that's true or this would be awkward.

"Emma Chanel Frost. You're the daughter of Maria Frost, the headmistress of this school, and the daughter of Robert Solomon, the headmaster of The Bartholomew School for Boys, which is 5 minutes away. You're my favorite niece and I love you. Now, please tell me why you hate being called a robot."

"After you and Zach left, there was this guy and he called me his little robot. We weren't dating, but we were close. One night, he strapped me to a table, and he tried to rape, but he got to electrocute me. The whole time he kept calling me his little robot. He got away and left me strapped me to the table. Before he left he said, "Okay little robot if you're a robot, you'll be fine and if you aren't, you had a good life and you'll die a virgin." No one found me for 2 days. I was scared, Uncle Joey. I was scared. He really hurt me and he's probably still alive. What if he comes back and tales me or kills me? I don't wanna die or get raped." She says through my shirt which is soaked in tears. How could this happen to her? She's such a good kid. I love her to death. I rock her back and forth in my arms and she falls asleep.

"I love you, Emma. Don't forget it." I say and carry her to her dorm. I see her friend Rose pacing back and forth. Cammie, Bex, Liz, and Macey are doing homework.

"Great, you're back. How's Emma? Is she okay?" Rose asks and I set Emma on her bed.

"She fine just tired. Let her rest a while. Can I talk to you for a second?" I ask and Rose follows me outside. "I just spoke with Emma about an incident that happened with her getting electrocuted and almost. I wanna know if she changed or anything."

"She changed a lot. She went ice cold. No feeling, no emotions, no nothing. She always wanted to be alone and never wanted any friends including me. We tried and tried, but couldn't help her. Then, Adam came to Bartholomew and they met. They connected and talked. She opened up more and lost some of her coldness. She's still cold and emotionless, but she talks and laughs. She got better and she got happy. It was the best thing that ever happened." Rose says and I sigh.

"Rose, you're her best friend. I have a secret that you can help her through when her parents and I tell her."

"What is it?"

"I might be her father." I say and she gasps.

"What do you mean you might be her father?"

"Emma came a month late. A month after her father and mother had sex, I had sex with her mom. It was mission and we had a condom malfunction. Emma might be my daughter and we don't know for sure because we're waiting for the right time to see if it's true or not. I don't know how to tell Emma and when I do she'll be angry and sad. I'm hoping you and Adam could talk to her when the time comes." I say and she's quiet for a second.

"Adam can't. He's off on a mission in Russia. They broke up. They don't want anyone of them to feel too bad in case he didn't make it."

"Ok, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Have Zach apologize to Emma. She needs it. Have him meet her at the theatre at 7:15 pm. She'll be done with dance practice by then. I can't go to the party she's going to and my boyfriend Trent can't either. I don't want anything bad to happen to her because she's sad and angry.

"Zach can't go either so she'd be on her own."

"Why can't Zach go? He could see some of his old friends."

"I don't want him to get back into his old habits." Zach used to drink, smoke, and hook up with girls. I don't want him to get back to them.

"Okay, see you later, Mr. Solomon." Rose says and goes back into the room. Life is confusing.

* * *

**Please review and leave suggestions. Thanks for reading party peeps!**


	4. Chapter 4

Zach's POV

I wake up with a splitting headache. I can't believe Emma knocked me out. Why did she take what I said so seriously? She never took it that way before. What happended? I shouldn't think about it right now. It hurts to think.

Anyway, the nurse is checking over my injuries. She's about 27, has short auburn hair, hazel eyes, and dark mocha skin. "You were knocked out for 2 hours. Mr. Solomon left a note for you. He told me to give it to you when you wake up." She tells me and hands me the note. It reads '_Zach, I guess you're awake or you wouldn't be reading this note. You need to apologize to Emma. She doesn't like being called robot because of a traumatic experience that happened to her. It involved electrocution and almost rape. At 7:15 go to the theatre so you can apologize. She'll be done with her dance practice by then. She's going to be somewhat emotional since Adam and her broke up, so be careful. Under no circumstance are you allowed to go to the party Emma is going to. I'm highly serious. Good luck._

_-JS_

I feel like a total jerk for calling Emma a robot. That experience must have been traumatic. I have to apologize. It's 6:43, so I should probably head out since I have no clue where the theatre is. After the nurse gives me an okay to leave, I walk out. I see Emma's friend Rose. "Hey Rose, do you know where the theatre is?" I ask and she gives me a look of distain.

"Are you going to apologize to Emma for being a dick?" She asks and I sigh.

"First of all, I'm not a dick, and second of all, yes, I'm apologizing. I feel really bad for saying and I want to apologize." I say and she looks shocked, but quickly recovers.

"Okay, go down that hall, take a left, then follow the music. It should be pretty loud. Also, Mr. Solomon is being a buzzkill and not letting you go to the party. It's going to be one of the hottest nights of the year and Emma's going to be alone."

"Why can't you just go? It's going to be, as you say, 'the hottest night of the year'." I say and she frowns.

"Because my 2 year anniversary with Trent is way more important than a party. You would know that if you had a girlfriend." She responds with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I say.

"Cammie looked really shocked when you called her your girlfriend. Luckily I was the only one who noticed, so I'll keep your little secret. I think that you aren't really Cammie's boyfriend and when you said it, it made Cammie believe you two are bf and gf. Am I right? I don't respond and she turns serious. "Emma's single now because Adam went on a mission. Don't be an asshole amd mess around with her feelings. I will hurt you because I love Emma like a sister. She doesn't need a guy ruining her life. Got it, Goode?" I nod and she smiles. "Great, don't hurt her." She leaves and I walk down to the theatre. Emma has some scary friends. I walk in and see danders dancing and some people painting. I walk over to a guy smoking and ask him, "Hey, do you where Emma is?"

He inhales some smoke then looks over to me. "Long brown hair and tan skin with red lips."

"Yeah, that's her." I say and he points to a girl getting lifted. God, Emma's beautiful. I mean her dancing is beautiful. I don't mean she's beautiful. She's gotten way taer than the last time I saw her and more flexible. I notice that the guy I was talong to is stil staring at me. "Do you need something?" I ask and he smiles.

"Wait a sec, aren't you Zach? Zach Goode?"

"Yeah, I am. Aren't you Ashton Palmer?"

"Yes I am, how's it going dude? I haven't seen you in forever. You wanna smoke?" Ashton and I were best friends until I left. I seriously missed this dude.

"Sorry, but I stopped smoking. I've been fine. I move a lot, but it's nothing important."

"Oh, why did you stop smoking? Do you have cancer or something?"

"No, my teacher just influenced me to stop." I say and he bursts out laughing.

"Are you serious? Your teacher made you give it up. You really did change, Goode. Of all people, I never thought you'd give up smoking. That's like me giving up being gay. Oh yeah, I'm gay by the way. Hey that rhymed." I roll my eyes and he laughs again.

"Ashton, stop flirting with ever guy you see. I know you're an atrocious beast and you'll never find love, but seriously stop." Emma says and winks at me.

"I'm not flirting. I'm just reuniting with my long lost friend." Ashton puts his hand around my neck. "Would you like to smoke Emma?" He points the cigarette to her.

"Not in a million years, Ashton. Smoking is disgusting. Why don't you ask Zach?"

"He doesn't smoke anymore. His teacher made him stop." Ashton responds while looking at some guy's ass. "Emma, do you think I could hook up with Peter at the party?"

"First of all, Zach you're pathetic. Second, Peter wants to hook up with Luke, so yeah."

"I don't mind a threesome." Ashton says and Emma punches him.

"You seriously need therapy or a concussion. I can administer one of those." She says and he sticks his tongue out.

"Wanna get some food or should I see you at the party?"

"Party, Zach and I have to talk." He looks back and forth between us and smiles.

"Keep it PG, you two." Ashton says and runs away.

Emma turns to me and asks, "Why are you here?"

"Emma, I'm sorry for calling you a robot. I didn't know what happened." I say and she leans on the rail with her eyes closed.

"Uncle Joey told you?"

"Yes, he did. I'm really sorry." I say again and she walks to the stage.

"Follow me." She says and hits the play button on her phone. It plays really romantic and old song. "Dance with me, Zachary. It'll make me not made at you and Uncle Joey."

"I'm not a dancer." I say while she does some turns.

"Then, I'll lead." She grabs my hand and we dance. After a couple minutes, she falls into me and we both fall down. We laugh and I look into her eyes. We both lean in and our lips touch. I feel the spark we used to have. Its amazing. We break apart and she says, "So, wanna go to the party together?"

"Why not."


	5. Chapter 5

Joe's POV

I'm getting my coffee from the dining hall because Calloway has the best dark roast. The students are all there eating breakfast. It's Saturday, so some of them aren't here. I notice that Zach isn't here so I walk over to Cammie. "Hey Cammie, where's Zach?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Haven't seen him since P.E. Maybe he's still asleep?" She says and I say thank you and walk away. I'm walk to the dorm and see Zach still asleep in bed. He smells like alcohol, smoke, and sex? He went to that party last night! I told him not to! I pull the covers off of him and pour a glass of water on his face? He wakes up and says, "What was that for?"

"For going to the party last night even though I told you not to!" I yell and he winces.

"Stop shouting. You're going to make me go deaf." he responds back and I pour another glass. "Really?"

"Maybe if you had listened you wouldn't be hungover. I told you not to go. Why didn't you listen?"

"You're not my dad. I don't have to listen to you." Zach says and I stay silent. I get up to leave and he calls for me, "Wait Mr. Solomon, I didnt mean that."

I sit back down and sigh, "What did you mean Zachary?"

"You're like my dad and I'm really thankful, but I wanna do things that you're not gonna like me doing."

"When I don't want you to do things, it's for your own good. You remember how hard it was to get you to stop smoking? I don't want it to happen again."

"Mr. Solomon, I'll be fine. Nothing will happen to me."

"How do you know that? What if someone drugs your drink or tampers with your cigarettes? You could get hurt if you keep doing these things."

"Well, then let me get hurt and when I do you can tell me I told you so as much as you like. Until that happens I'll keep smoking and drinking."

"Don't forget getting into random girls' panties. I thought you loved Cammie."

"First, I never had sex with any of those girls. I have standards. I do love Cammie I'm just confused about who I want to be with."

"What are your options?" I ask and he winces.

"If I say, you'll kill me."

"Try me."

"Well, I love Cammie and I love Emma. We kissed and had a spark that we used to have. I'm just confused on who I want to be with." Zach admits and I punch him.

"Really? You know what I don't even care. If you hurt one of them, I will hurt you." I say and walk out.

* * *

Zach's POV

Why is everyone threatening me? I'm not going to hurt them. My head is killing me. Maybe I shouldn't have had 5 beers. Who cares? Well, obviously Mr. Solomon. I wish he wasn't so overprotective. It's crazy. I'm not gonna get hurt. I am totally responsible. Yesterday was just a fun day. I don't plan on doing it again. I may start smoking again. That was awesome!

I get in the shower and get ready for breakfast. I finish getting ready and walk down to the dining hall. I get some cereal and orange juice. I sit next to the guys and Cammie smiles at me. "Hey Zach, Mr. Solomon was looking for you."

"I know. We talked." I say back and she frowns.

"About what?"

"Stuff. Nothing important Gallagher Girl." I say and kiss her cheek.

"Stop it love birds." Bex says and I put my arm around Cammie.

"Hey, should we invite Emma and Rise over? They're sitting alone." Liz asks and I start to say no when Grant shouts, "Emma and Rose, come on over!" They look up and Rose smiles and Emma just rolls her eyes. After a game of Rock Paper Scissors, they come over.

"I won Rock Paper Scissors, so we came over." Rose says and sits next to Macey. Emma looks at Cammie and I and I see a look of hurt in her eyes. She sits next to Rose.

"How did you fight like that on the mats? You were amazing." Bex asks Emma.

"I have private teachers and some of the stuff I learned here." Emma says and takes three pills.

"What are those for?" I ask and she shrugs.

"The doctors say I have a new type of disease that makes me emotionless and cold and I have to take these pills. They make me feel awful and they don't really help. I probably wouldn't need them if that incident hadn't happened." Emma says while clutching her head.

"What incident?" Grant asks and she goes emotionless.

"I don't think Emma wants to tell." I say and her head snaps to me.

"Don't speak for me Zachary. I was kidnapped, sexually assaulted, and electrocuted. I had no food or water for 2 days." Emma says and takes a sip of her tea.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. That sounds awful." Cammie says sympathetically.

"It was. Now let's not talk about it. It makes these pills feel even worse." A girl runs to Emma crying.

"Emma please help me, I'm getting expelled." She says and Rose looks shocked.

"Grades or strikes?" Emma asks completely calmly.

"Grades. I'm in 5th place for grades. I don't know how to get out of it."

"Becky Change has an average of 81 and you have 80.8. Get 100's on all the next quizzes and you'll be fine. Poor Becky will be expelled though. Whatever."

"Thank you Emma." The girl says and runs off.

"What was that about?" Cammie asks and Rose answers.

"The 5 lowest students in each grade get expelled. It's horrible." Rose shudders while saying it.

"You guys take grades very seriously here. I can't believe you kick girls out." Bex says and Emma laughs.

"Expelled here means that you get your head cut off."


	6. Chapter 6

**BTW, this story will be a Zammie. At some times it might not seem like it, but this will definitely be a Zammie. I have other plans for Emma's love life.** **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Zach's POV

"Woah, since when do you guys cut people's heads off?" I asks. The last time I was here they never did this.

"We always have. We just kept it a secret from outsiders." Emma says completely calmly except for the fact that she's clutching her head. Those pills must be really awful.

"How can you just do that and be happy with yourselves? You're literally chopping people heads off." Cammie asks with full rage.

"Well, it's fairly simple. All we have to do is pull a rope. Who said we were happy with ourselves? Some people don't exactly want to see someone's head off like Rosie here. Plus, who said that I'm chopping people's heads off. You have to be on the council to do it anyway." Emma retorts.

"Wait, aren't you on the council?" I ask and she glares at me. I probably shouldnt have said that.

"So, you do cut people's heads off. You're such a good person." Cammie says sarcastically.

"Look Morgan, I highly recommend you not become one of my enemies. My enemies have a tendency of not being alive for long." Emma threatens and Cammie rolls her eyes.

"I'm so scared of you."

"Cammie, you probably shouldn't be enemies with Emma." I warn Cammie, but she just puts a hand to my face.

"I'm completely fine Zachary, don't worry about me."

"You should probably listen to your boyfriend Morgan. He's actually smart today." Emma walks away, but turns to say, "Keep in mind that I'm great with a gun."

"I hate her." Cammie finally says with a huff of frustration. She really cute when she's angry.

"Well, she hates you, so you two are equal." I say and she just stares at me.

"Do you have a gun class with Mr. Solomon and Dr. Holly on Monday?" Rose asks Cammie.

"Yes, why?"

"All I'm going to say is protect your target with your life. You'll understand what I mean on Monday." Rose leaves with that on Cammie's mind.

* * *

Monday Monday Monday!

* * *

Cammie's POV

It's Monday and I have a gun class. I'm not horrible with guns, but I'm not exactly the best. This class won't exactly be the best. I walk to the door with Bex and a sign says to go to the main entrance. Bex and I get to the entrance and there is a van. A ordinary white van. "Ladies, come in, come in." A voice says so we get in. "Okay ladies and gentlemen, my name is Doctor Holly and I'll be your instructor today with Mr. Solomon." It's a lady with short brown hair and mocha skin. "Today, we're going to be playing a game that my students love 'Kill and Protect'. There will be two teams. One will be protecting the 8 civilians. The other team will be trying to kill them. If Team Protection manages to keep more of the civilians alive than the Killers, then they win. If the Killers kill more, than they win. Emma and Cammie, you two will be team captains. Rock, Paper, Scissors on who gets what." We play and Emma wins.

"I'll be team killers and I'll take Rose, Amy, Jack, Grant, Rory, Clara, Martha, and Donna." **_(Anyone get the names except for Grant?)_**Emma says and I get Team Protection. Something I was trained to do. At least I get Bex and Zach. We all get our assignments and I have to go against Emma. This will be awesome! We arrive at a little shopping plaza and there are lots of people. I explain the plan and my team splits up. We have an hour to keep our civillians' safe. I have a girl named Kesha Rye and I finally find her after 10 minutes.

No one can hurt her except for Emma and I. Maybe if I find Emma, I can knock her out and just protect Kesha from there on. I'll just keep an eye out for Emma and if I happen upon her, I'll bring Kesha to a safe place then knock Emma out. It's 50 minutes into the game and still no sign of Emma. Where could she be? I look up and see the nozzle of a gun. There she is. I walk up to Kesha and say, "Hi, my name is Caroline Miller. Would you like to see Forever 21's new clothing line?"

Her face lights up and I lead her into Forever 21. After a minute, I walk out and climb the building that the gun was on. I peek up and still see Emma. I sneak up on her and jab the side of her neck. She grabs my arm and flips me over. "There you are Morgan. I knew you saw me." She says and I swing my legs. She stumbles, so I get up and throw a punch and she grabs it. We're engaged into combat until she says, "You know what Morgan? I don't know why I'm fighting you. I already won."

"What are you talking about Kesha's still alive?" I ask and she smirks.

"That girl you were protecting isn't Kesha. That's CiCi Winehouse. You see Cammie, I already killed Kesha that why you couldn't find her for 10 minutes. I got a random stranger and dressed her up like Kesha. You were just so stupid that you didn't see it. It was very clever." She says. How can she do that! I can't believe it!

"You're lying." I say and I get another smirk.

"You and I both know that I'm not lying. Now, I'm going to leave and you just follow like a little puppy." She walks off and I follow grudgingly. We get to the meeting place and everyone looks awful especially Grant and Zach. Zach walks over to me and kisses my cheek.

"Hey, is your civi still alive? Mine is, but it was really close with Grant. He almost broke my ribs." Zach asks and I just look at him. He gets the look and hugs me. "It's alright Gallagher Girl. Emma's pretty hard to beat. How long did she last?

"Less than 10 minutes. She tricked me into thinking that Kesha was safe the whole time." I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"Wait, her name was Kesha? Wow, people named their kids anything. Anyway Gallagher Girl, it's alright. You'll get her next time." He says and kisses the top of my head.

"Alright students, the winners are Team Killers!" They cheer and out of nowhere a shot rings in the air and a person falls.

"Emma!"


	7. Chapter 7

Cammie's POV

"Emma!" Mr. Solomon yells and runs over to her. Zach and Rose go over there, too. I move up closer and see Emma on the floor bleeding. "Shit! That bullet almost hit an artery in her arm. Rose, call her parents with my phone. Zach, help me get her in the truck."

"Uncle Joey, my arm hurts." Emma says and another shot fires. Emma screams and I see another bullet in her shoulder. So, Mr. Solomon is her uncle. That's why they're so close.

"Emma, it's gonna be alright. Don't worry, sweetie. Cammie, follow me." Mr. Solomon says and he and Zach get her in the truck. I follow them and out the window I see another truck come and all the other students get in it. "Why would someone do this? They didn't want to kill her, but why just shoot her arm?" Mr. Solomon wonders aloud. Mr. Solomon takes the bullets out and they crack open revealing two notes. He reads them and his jaw clenches. I wonder what they say._  
_

"Solomon, we're here." Dr. Holly says. Mr. Solomon and Zach bring Emma out and her parents walk up to them.

"These bullets where in her. Read the notes later." Mr. Solomon hands them the bullets and Emma's mom squints at them.

"I know this emblem from somewhere." She says and they walk into the build.

* * *

Zach's POV

I'm in the hospital ward with Emma's parents, Rose, and Mr. Solomon. I can't believe someone shot Emma! She's not the best person, but she didn't deserve to get shot. I'm glad the bullet didn't hit an artery. Headmistress Frost is reading the notes. "_We know your secret, but does Emma know? You should probably tell her before we do and I don't think you want us to. The second one just says Wedding Bells." _

"What does Wedding Bells mean?" I ask.

"I don't know. No one's getting married soon." Mr. Frost says.

"Guess they know the secret. How did they find out and why do they want us to tell Emma?" Mr. Solomon asks. I can't believe Mr. Solomon might be Emma's dad. That'll just be weird.

"We should tell her tomorrow. She needs to rest tonight." Mrs. Frost says and walks out with her husband and Mr. Solomon.

Rose kneels down and talks to Emma for a couple minutes. She leaves an dI walk over to the bed. "Hey Emma." I say and she smiles.

"Hey Zach."

"Got your first bullet wound. How does it feel?"

"Like Hell. Do you love Cammie?"

"Yes." I say and she looks deep into my eyes.

"Why did you kiss me then? I still love you and you're not going to love me back. Why would you make me feel like you would?" She asks and I look down. I love Emma, but not as much as I love Cammie. I love Emma like a sister. I can't break Emma's heart right now. She just got shot. Should I lie? Is that better?

"Emma, I love you. You know that." I say and she smiles. "Go to sleep, Emma. We can talk when you're better." She closes her eyes. I walk to the door and see Cammie there. Did she hear all that?

"I thought you loved me Zach." Cammie says with anger.

"I do." I say and she scoffs.

"I thought you just said you loved Emma not me!" I can't believe she's acting like this. Emma just got shot and is hospital. Doesn't she see why I told Emma I loved her.

"Maybe if you weren't being a selfish little brat, you'd understand!" I yell and she looks shocked. I've never yelled at her before.

"Maybe you shouldn't date a selfish brat. Wait I'm sorry, little brat."

"Fine, we're over." I say and she storms away.

* * *

Unknown POV (At least for now... Mwahahaha)

I punch two oncoming attackers and they fall to the ground. I break another one's neck and my training is over. I walk out of the training room and head to mine. I look into my mirror and see myself. I see my dark hair, warm blue eyes, and tan skin. How is my skin even tan? I live in one of the coldest states. I look to my left and a year drops from my eye. I see a picture of me, my mom, and my dad. My dad says I have my mother's eyes. I miss her so much. I can't believe she died. She was only 39 and I was 12. I'm 19 and I always keep the promise I made to my mother. I'll hold my virginity until marsh and I'll only marry once. My mom believed that their was a perfect spouse for everyone. Her's was my father. "Xander, please meet your father in his office." The messenger on my wall says. I walk down to his huge office and my father sits there smoking a pipe.

"Hey dad. What's up?" I ask and he smiles.

"Son, you know that girl you saw a week ago and you thought she was perfect." He says and I smile. That girl was beautiful. She was at Starbucks and ordered a strawberry smoothie. I was in California and I couldn't forget her.

"Yes sir."

"We found her and we know who she is." That's awesome!

"Really?" I ask and my dad nods. "Dad, that's so cool."

"Yeah, so we shot her."

"What! Why?" I can't have the girl of my life dead!

"Her name is Emma Frost and she's very special. We thought, Hey you like her and we need her, so why don't we hatch a plan to get her."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Oh don't worry, all you have to do is go and pick her up tomorrow night. You'll get more details later."

"Okay dad. We're not hurting her, right?" I ask.

"Of course not, as long as she's helpful."


	8. Chapter 8

Getting shot hurts! I feel bad for the people my team shot. It's not really fair to them, but it helps us. If we can shoot people we don't know then, when there's a time we need to shoot someone we do know, we can just do it.

I can't believe Zach loves me! He was just kissing Cammie and now he loves me? He wouldn't be playing with my emotions, would he? I would be very angry and most likely sad. Adam left for his mission and it's likely he couldn't come back. I really like Adam and I hated it when he left. I couldn't handle my heart being broken by two guys.

I wonder why I got shot. I don't think I did anything to anyone. My thoughts are interrupted when I hear weird footprints. I look to my right and see a little dog coming through the door. "Hi Starfire, how's my favorite Yorkie?" I pick her up and she licks my face. I got Starfire when I was 12 years old. I begged my parents for a dog. I even did a PowerPoint presentation. We went down to the animal shelter and the first dog I saw was Starfire. She looked so adorable. I named her Starfire since I was into Teen Titans back then. I actually felt like a child when I got her. I didn't feel like I was an adult who had to do everything perfectly.

"I see you got a dog." I look up and see Uncle Solomon. He looks like he hasn't had any sleep. His hair is a mess, he has circles around his eyes, and smells like coffee.

"I've had a dog since I was 12, Uncle Joey." I say and he smiles. He walks over and pets Starfire. "How's the arm?"

"It feels sore, but it doesn't hurt as much."

"I'm sorry that you got shot. I've never been shot, but I imagine it hurts." Surprisingly, he's been lucky enough to never get shot.

"What did the doctors say about my arm?"

"They said after 7 weeks, you'll be as good as new. The bullet broke your arm, so it's going to take that long." That's so long! It better not interfere with my schoolwork.

"Ugh!" I complain and fall back.

"Don't worry, Emma. Soon, you'll be back on your feet and even better. Once your bone breaks, it's even stronger."

"Okay, I'm just mad that I can't really do anything."

"Emma, I need to tell you something that is very important." Uncle Joey says and takes my hands.

"What is it?" I ask and he sighs. My parents walk in and stand next to him.

"Emma, your parents and I love you very much. You're the sunshine in our lives. We really hope you understand."

"Understand what?" I'm kinda confused about what he's talking about.

"You know how your father and I are identical twins. Well, one night your parents to have a daughter." I cut him off right there.

"Uncle Joey, I don't need to hear the story of my birth." I say.

"You really do. See a month later, your mother and I went on a mission, but it wasn't together. Her mission was to get information from me and mine was to get information from her. We didn't know who each other was until we had sex. There was condom malfunction and we instantly recognized who each other was. We told your father and we've been keeping a secret from you since you came a month late and I had sex with you mom a month after your father had sex with her." Uncle Solomon explains. I can't believe this! They've been lying to me my whole life!

"How could you keep this a secret! All my life you been lying to me! How could you do this!" I yell and they flinch.

"Emma, please calm down." My mom says and tries to comfort me. I slap away her hand.

"Emma, don't hurt your mother!" My dad yells and I glare at him.

"Why should I listen to you? You might not even be my dad." I say and walk out. I can't believe this! Why would they lie to me my whole life? I put a hand in my pocket and notice a note. **'Meet me behind the theatre. -Goode'** I can't believe Zach wants me to meet him! I wonder why. Does he want to tell me something? I walk over there and see him, but with another girl. "I'm so sorry. Emma isn't as important as you are to me." Zach says and the girl kisses him.**  
**

"Zach, I'm sorry, too. I should've have been so self centered. I should've understood." The girl responds and I notice that it's Cammie. They kiss furiously and I run away. How could he do this? Why is Zach playing with my heart like that? First, he loves me and then he hates me. I can't do this him anymore! I'm not a toy! He can't play with me!

I walk back to my dorm and I see Rose dressed up. "Hey Emma, what's up?"

"Are you going out tonight?" I ask and she nods.

"Yes."

"Could you stay here instead of going?"

"Trent got sick on our anneversary, so we couldn't go out. Today is pretty important for our date. You'd know that if you had a boyfriend." She mumbles the last part.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

"It sounded like you said I'd know that if I had a boyfriend." I say and she shrugs.

"Well, you could see how important tonight is if you had one." Rose says.

"Just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean I don't understand."

"Well, maybe you wouldn't since you can't keep or get a boyfriend."

"Wow, that's big talk for someone so small."

"Really? You're insulting my height? That's really low, Frost."

"Don't talk about my love life, bestie."

"Maybe I shouldn't be your best friend." She says.

"Maybe you shouldn't." I respond back.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" I say and walk out. Why is my life so fucked up? First, my arm is put out of commission for 7 weeks. Next, my father might not be my father. Then, Zach completely shatters my heart. Now, I'm not friends with my bestie. These better be good reasons to cry because I'm doing it right now. I'm outside under a patio, crying. I feel a hand around my shoulder. "Sshh, it's okay." I think it's my Uncle Joey, but the voice is less deep. I cry into the shirt if a guy I don't even know. I look up and see the most beautiful guy. He has the best blue eyes. They're so hypnotizing. "Hi." He says.

"Hi, I'm Emma." I say and he smiles.

"I'm Xander. Nice to me you, Emma." Xander says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and he smiles.

"My dad wants me to kidnap you. I'm going to knock you out now." He says and I fall unconscious.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma's POV

I wake up in a bed in a surprisingly pretty room. It has hot pink walls, framed swords and daggers, and beautiful pieces of artwork. Why would my kidnapper give me such a great room? "I see you're awake." I turn to see the guy I saw yesterday siting in a chair.

"Why am I here?" I ask and he gives me an adorable smile. Stop it Emma! Don't fall for your captor!

"My dad needs you for something and I really like you." He says and I frown.

"That's not creepy at all." I say sarcastically and he smiles even bigger.

"You're cute when you're sarcastic. Come on, my dad wants to see you." Xander stands up and I use this as my chance to escape. I come up behind him and try to jab his neck. He turns around and twists my bad arm. I scream in pain, and he keeps it there.

"I recommend you not do that again. Your arm isn't fixed for about 7 weeks and you don't even have a cast on it. I'm trained in many forms of self defense just like you. I'm not injured unlike you. I highly recommend not doing that again. Now, please follow me." Xander says and I follow him. We walk into a room and a man turns around in a chair like one of those James Bond bad guys.

"Hello Emma, how are you, today?" He says and I stay silent and glare at him. "Okay, I see you're not talking. Anyway, Emma we need you. You're very special."

"Yeah, you're pretty important and you're really beautiful." Xander says and I glare at him. He smiles at me and it's so irresistible! I hate it!

"You're as ugly as a rotten dirty boar." I keep my glare and he keeps his smile. I feel myself cracking and he looks he's cracking too.

"All right you two lovebirds. Emma you know how the doctors say you have this new disease." Xander's dad says and I nod. "Well, it is a new special disease. We have a treatment for it. Remember when you had that traumatic experience with that man and you were diagnosed with your disease." I nod and he continues. "Well, after that a lot of people found you interesting. The CIA, Circle, and even us. No one had ever seen this before. Why do you think Gallagher is having this exchange. They want you to come to them."

"You kidnaped me, so you could have me first." I say and he shrugs.

"It's better than anyone else. We have uses for you other than just using you and your talents." He responds and I raise an eyebrow.

"What kind of uses?" I ask and he smiles.

"You'll learn in good time. You'll have your first testing in 5 minutes."

"How do you know I'll cooperate?"

"If you're as smart as people give you credit for, you'll listen wisely. The testing will shorten your recovery time to 4 weeks. Try and escape after that. Now, please follow us to the testing room." We walk down a hall into a room with a table and a wall with see through glass.

"What's your name anyway?" I ask.

"You can address me as sir or Mr. Chase." Mr. Chase says and I walk into the room. A man comes in with a gas tank, breathing mask, and Xander.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Bruner and I would like for you to put this on just breathe." He says and hands me the mask. Xander sits next to him smiling.

"What am I going to breathe?" I ask.

"Your treatment. Now please put it on." I put on the mask and breathe for a while. Hey, why can't the sun be pink? Or purple or blue? That would be so cool! I notice that I'm smiling and laughing.

"Wouldn't flying puppies and kitties be adorable? They would be so cute. They'd make cute little purrs and barks." I say while laughing. The doctor leaves and Xander is laughing with me. I've never felt so happy and silly before!

"Emma, how's it going?" Xander asks. He's so cute when smiles.

"I'm spectacular! You're really cute." I say and he smiles even more.

"Thank you. So Emma, where do you live?"

"I live in Sacramento, California. Sacramento is really hard to say."

"Okay cutie," I squeal when he says cutie, "Who are your parents?"

"My mommy is Maria Frost and my daddy might be Robert Solomon or Joseph Solomon. I don't really know and I don't wanna think about it. Can we color? I love coloring and apple juice and animals crackers. I really want some!" I say and he laughs.

"Emmy, you're so silly. Yes, we can color and get apple juice and animal crackers." Xander says and I smile.

"I love you, Xanny." I say and hug him. He holds me and I sit in his lap. "Can I kiss you?" I ask and he looks shocked.

"Emma, we just met. You don't wanna kiss me." He says and I kiss his right in the lips. He starts to kiss back, but stops himself. "I don't want to take advantage of you. We can kiss later though."

"Okay. Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise." We pinky promise and the apple juice, animal crackers, and coloring books come in. The person pours me some juice and puts the crackers on a plate. I start coloring and Xander puts something in my cup and smiles. It's a cool straw! I drink so the juice out the straw and start to feel tired.

"Xanny, I'm tired." I say and he gives me a half smile.

"Okay, you're gonna be in surgery and you'll unconscious for like 4 days. Is that okay?" He asks and I nod. Xander picks me up and I fall asleep into his arms.

* * *

Joe's POV (4 days later)

"It's been 5 days, Solomon. Where could Emma be?" Maria asks and I shake my head. Emma disappeared and we can't find her.

"Maybe the symbol has something to do with it. You said you knew it from somewhere." Robert says and she sighs.

"One person knows more than I do. We're probably better asking her." She says.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Catherine Goode."

* * *

**Hey party peeps, please leave a review or idea or question in the review section! I will** **totally read them, and will respond in the next chapter. See you later!**


	10. Chapter 10

Joe's POV

"What do you mean, Catherine!" I ask. How could that wretched woman know anything!

"I know you and Zach hate her, but she knows a lot. She's a close friend of mine, so I know she'll give me information." Maria says and I sigh.

"If it means getting Emma back, then fine. Are you okay with it Zach?" I turn and ask Zach and he just nods. "Okay, call her." I finally say and she dials the number. She talks for a while and finally hangs up.

"She'll be here shortly. Catherine's in town." Maria says. I can't stand that woman. Catherine is the devil in Prada. How did Emma get kidnapped? She could've run away, but who did it? I know the CIA didn't since it was my mission to get Emma to come to the base with me. The Circle could just convince her. Who's the mysterious buisness?

"Joey, you're cute when you think." I look over and see Catherine leaning on the doorway.

"Catherine." I say and she smirks.

"Hello Zachary, how's my favorite son?" She says to Zach and he glares. "That's no way to treat your mother especially when she has important information."

"Hello mother, I'm fine." Zach says and she smiles.

"Hey Cathy." Maria says and they hug.

"It's been a long time. How are you two?" Wow, Catherine is being friendly.

"Great, until Emma was kidnapped. Do you know about this symbol?" Robert asks and she looks at it.

"Yes, this is the sign of the Chases. Very successful business and very successful in training assassins. The leadership has been passed down for generations. Current owner is Rodger Chase and the future leader will be his son Xander. He's a great boy. Handsome, smart, and deadly. Any girl would fall for him. Xander is already smitten with Emma. Soon, Emma will feel the same way."

"What do you mean by that?" Robert asks her.

"Xander's father and I chat a lot in many ways." She says with a smirk. Zach rolls his eyes. "He told me that Xander saw Emma at a Starbucks and fell in love with her. Emma is very famous in the assassin business, so Rodger already knew about her. Rodger wants Emma to marry Xander. He's not going to force her, but he has a feeling she'll say yes."

"The only reason Rodger wants Emma is for her love?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"It's also for the same reason the CIA and Circle wants Emma. That new disease. It's so intriguing."

"Wait, what new disease?" Zach asks with a confused look.

"They didn't tell you? Well Zachy, Emma has a special new disease that is really interesting since no one has ever heard of it. So, everyone wants to learn about it." Catherine explains. A buzz comes from a computer that's open to the left of us. We look over and a message is coming through. _Open Facetime -Emma _it says and we open it. 3 faces pop up and I instantly recognize Emma.

"Hi sweetie, are you okay?" Maria says with tears in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm fine. Xander and his dad fixed my arm. See look." Emma puts up her arm and a young man softly puts it back down.

"Don't hurt yourself." He says and Emma nods.

"Xander is super protective. It's because he loves me."

"Well, you love me." Xander says ad she sticks her tongue out. Wow, Emma is acting like a child. That's different.

"I do not. I only said it because I was loopy from the treatment. I do not love you, Xander."

"I think Emma's parents want to say a few things. Please stop fighting children." Rodger, I'm guessing says.

"Emma, how's your head?" Maria asks with a concerned look on her face.

"It doesn't hurt since they give me this stuff that makes me feel all loopy, but it fixes my head pain. It smells like cotton candy." Emma says.

"What stuff are you giving her exactly?" My brothers asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's harmless. It just fixes her disease that we only have the treatment for. Is that Catherine over there? How are you?" Rodger says and Catherine smiles. How could they have a treatment if the disease is new?

"I'm great, Rodger. How do you have a treatment for Emma? I mean the disease is new." She says and he smiles.

"If I told you that then, you could make your own."

"Why don't you give us back our daughter and we'll never bother you again?" Maria says.

"I don't think Emma wants to leave yet." We look over at Emma who's having a thumb war with Xander. She looks up and says what. "Emma, do you really want to leave?"

"Not while I'm injured. I'm totally breaking out when I'm fully recovered." Thats the Emma we know!

"Wait, you wanna leave me? What about our connection over the past few days even though you were either unconscious or loopy?" Xander says while looking into her eyes. She stares back and they lean closer. They stop when their noses touch. Woah, is she falling for him? Emma can't possibly. She wants to get out there.

"Ugh! I hate you!" Emma pulls back and yells.

"You're so in love with me." Xander responds and she scowls.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Stop it, children!" Rodger yells and they stop. "Now, the computer you're using will explode, so you can't track us."

"Wait, the computer they're using is mine. You can't destroy it!" Emma complains.

"I'll get you another one for your wedding." Rodger says and pushes a button.

"But I'm not getting marr-!" Her message gets cut off when the computer explodes.

"Damn it!" Robert yells and pounds the table.

"At least we know she's safe." Maria says and Catherine claps her hands.

"Maria and Robert, I promise I will watch your daughter. I will help you get her back. I promise." Catherine says and Maria starts crying.

"Thank you, Cathy." She responds and they hug.

"I have to protect her. She's my goddaughter."


	11. Chapter 11

**Guest- Hey sorry I this is mean but the part about your arm being stronger after it breaks did you just make that up or do you think it is I have personally broken both of my wrists and they are even weaker than than that it was great!Update soon please**

**I got the thing about your bone getting stronger from my science teacher, so I kinda thought it was true, but you know. Also I am SO SORRY about this late update! I've been so busy with school. Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Emma's POV

"I can't believe you blew up my laptop! My grandfather got me that." I complain and Mr. Chase rolls his eyes.

"You'll get one for your wedding." He says and I frown.

"I'm not getting married anytime soon." I say and they smirk.

"Maybe or maybe not." Mr. Chase responds and I groan.

"So, Emma what do you wanna do today?" Xander asks and I glare at him. He's so annoying. Xander is always so friendly to me and never gets mad. I hate it! It makes him so much more hot.

"I want to go home." I say with a smile.

"Come on. Be serious, Future Mrs. Chase." Xander sys and I laugh.

"You're hilarious if you think we're getting married. I don't even like you." I respond and he pouts. It's adorable. Stop it, Emma! Get that out of your head!

"Oh I know, you can watch me train. I get pretty sexy." He says and I frown. "It'll be fun and maybe we could spare a little." Xander whispers the last part into my ear.

"Fine, I'll watch you train. Can't wait to see how horrible you are." I say and follow him to the training room. It's pretty updated with machines, sparing dummies, and a smoothie bar.

"Anyone want to spare?" Xander calls out and no one answers. "Come on, I gotta impress my lady." He pulls me in a side hug.

A red haired man walks down and says, "I'll fight you Xander. For the hand of the lady."

"Deal Kai, you win you get to date her, and same vice versa." Xander says.

"Hey! I am not a prize you can just win! I don't want to date any of you." I yell and they shrug.

"Too bad, the deal is done. Let's do this Xander." Kai says and the get in their fighting stances. Kai does a roundhouse kick and Xander blocks it. Xander flips him over and Kai does a kick up. After 5 minutes of fighting, Xander finally pins Kai down.

"Yes! I win! Wasn't that amazing princess?" Xander asks and I raise an eyebrow.

"Princess?" I ask and he smiles.

"You're all regal and stuff just like a princess." He says and I roll my eyes.

"I gotta go, but if you ever want something more than Xander, I'm available." Kai says and leaves.

"Come on, spare with me." I say and he frowns.

"I don't want to hurt you." He says and I sigh.

"Stop being a wimp and fight me." I say and get in my fighting stance.

"Fine, but I'm going easy on you." Xander agrees and I quickly pin him down with a punch to the face and a sweep of the legs. "Wow, remind me not to ever go easy on you when you're totally healed. Let's go again." He throws a punch and I pin him again. After I pin him 3 more times, Xander manages to kick me in my side. He kicks really hard and I fall down. He gets on top of me and says, "Ha, I got you."

"Yeah you did." I respond and we lay there panting. He leans down and our lips touch. This kiss is amazing! It's so passionate and hot! I pull out and say, "Hey, you're suppose to take me out first."

Xander picks me up bridle style and carries me to my new room. "Okay, in 30 minutes I'll pick you up for our date. Wear something pretty." Xander says and walks out. I can't believe I'm going on a date with the guy who kidnapped me! But Xander is so sweet and nice! Go out with or not? I have nothing better to do, so I guess I'll get ready. I take a shower and brush my teeth. I lotion and look through the closet in my room. I finally decode on a red halter dress and sparkly red high heels. I curl my hair and put on some perfume. I hear a knock at the door and open it to see Xander looking sexy in a suit. Wow! Emma stop fangirling! "Ready, Princess?" He asks.

"Yes." I say and, he takes my hand and leads me to a balcony. There's a moonlight dinner set up and it's super romantic. A real violinist is playing and the table set up looks amazing. Xander pulls out my seat like a gentleman and I sit down.

"Do you like it?" Xander asks and I nod. "That's great." He says with a blush.

"How did you think of this?" I ask and he blushes harder.

"Want to hear the truth?" He says and I nod. "I got it from my dad."

I laugh, "Are you serious? That's hilarious!" I say and he pouts.

"It's not that funny! This was what my dad did for my mom for their first date."

"Aww, that's so romantic! Your mom must've been a lucky girl."

"Yeah, my dad was really romantic to her. She loved it."

"Hey, how come I haven't seen your mom yet?" I ask and he looks down. Oh, his mon is dead. Wow, this is weird. "Hey, you don't have to tell me." I say and grab his hand. He looks up and smiles.

"Thanks, um we should probably eat now." Xander claps his hands and a waiter comes with two plates of pizza. Totally ironic.

"How did you know that I love pizza?" I ask and he smirks.

"Who doesn't? Pizza is the best food ever!" He says and I smile.

"I know right." We talk and eat for the rest of th night until he walks me back to my room. "Thanks for the date." I say and Xander smiles again.

"You're welcome. Do I get a kiss yet?" Xander says and I kiss him on the lips. He looks surprised, but kisses back. We break apart and smile. "See you later." He says.

"Bye." I sat and Xander leaves. Maybe being kidnapped won't be so bad.


	12. Chapter 12

Zach's POV

"Emma's your goddaughter?" I say and Catherine shrugs.

"Yeah, they made me her godmother. What's wrong with that?" She says and I glare.

"You couldn't even take care of me. How are you gonna take care of another person?" I say and she glares back at me.

"Look here Zachary, you're the one who ran away to go join the CIA. I know I'm not the best mother, but don't you dare pin this on me." Catherine says and I roll my eyes.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have left if you weren't such a bad mother. You never cared for me. You never showed me love!" I say and she stays quiet.

"Once we find Emma, I'll be certain to leave." Catherine says and goes outside. Leaving me alone in a room with a exploded computer.

* * *

I walk to the dining hall for lunch and they're having macaroni and cheese and ribs. I get some and sit next to Cammie. She smiles and kisses my cheek. I look at Rose amd she looks awful. Dark circles on her eyes, sullen look on her face, and bloodshot eyes. "Hey Rose, what's wrong?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"It's my fault Emma got captured. I should've listened to her problem instead of getting into a fight with her. She looked so sad and heartbroken, but I didn't care. I was too caught up in my own problem." She says and buries her head in her arms.

"Rose it's not your fault. You can't believe that." I say and put a hand on her elbow.

"Why did you have to give her a note anyway? I'm pretty sure that made whatever her problem was worse."

"Wait, what note? I never gave Emma a note." I don't remember giving Emma a note about anything.

"Here." Rose hands me the note and I realize it's the note that I gave to Cammie so we could meet.

"This note wasn't for Emma. It was for Cammie. How did Emma get this?" I wonder aloud.

"I don't know. When she left the room, she dropped this." Rose says and I sigh. How did someone get the note that Cammie had and put it in Emma's possession? This is weird.

"I think it might have been the Chases. Maybe they set up this whole thing so they could get Emma." I say and everyone except Rose looks confused. I fill them in on everything that happened to clear the confusion.

"Woah, Emma's kidnapped by some guys who want to examine her, and they know everything about what happened with her life. That's weird and stalkerish." Grant says and I nod.

"We got her back. I don't want her to get hurt, and I got a lot to say to her." I say and Cammie squeezes my arm.

"Don't worry they'll find her." she says and I smile. Hopefully she's right.

* * *

Cammie's POV

It's 11:32 and everyone is asleep except for me. I drank way too much caffeine and I can't fall asleep. I'm glad Rose is asleep. She's been up these past few nights worrying about Emma. I feel so horrible for her. It's not fair that her best friend got kidnapped.

I start to settle into bed for sleep when I hear a rustle from another bed. I look and see Rose moving. "Rose, you need to sleep." I say and she gets up.

"I can't. I'm not tired." Rose responds and I roll my eyes.

"Rose, you have to sleep. You'll kill yourself if you don't." There's a silence and Rose breaks down.

"It's not fair. How come Emma had to be kidnapped? Why not anyone else? She's going through this horrible time and now she's kidnapped. I owe Emma so much and I can't believe she's gone." I go over and hug her.

"How do you owe Emma?" I ask and she sobs into my chest.

"I didn't come from a family of assassins. I'm just a normal girl except for the fact that I'm adopted. My parents died in a car crash when I was young. I got a letter form Calloway saying that I should come for great opportunities. I accepted right away. My parents don't even know that this is a school for assassins. They just think it's some prep school. When I came, I was the new girl and knew nothing. I met Emma and she helped me through everything. I'd probably be dead without her. That's why I owe her so much. She never gave up on me. I can't believe she's gone. The worst part is that she hates me now! We always said chicks before dicks, and I chose my boyfriend over her." Rose confesses and I hold her. Emma really helped her. I just thought Emma was some horrible person, but she does nice things.

"Rose, it's gonna be okay. I swear that they'll find Emma. She'll be so happy to see you because she loves you. She sees you as a real sister. Don't worry Rose." I say and keep rocking Rose back and forth. Rose finally falls asleep and I climb back into my bed. I really hope we find Emma. People need her. Her parents, Zach, Mr. Solomon, and Rose. Emma's just important even though she's training as a killer. Maybe she'll join the CIA, but right now, she has to be found.

* * *

**Hey Party Peeps, please leave a review in the reviews! I need suggestions or ideas for the story. You can pm me or review. I'm super serious! You gush are so important to me. Stay awesome!**


End file.
